Fire management and fire protection in the context of wildland fire depends on the capability to predict the processes by which unburned fuel is ignited. The two primary ways of heating wildland fuel are through convective and radiative heat transfer. Discerning the relative contributions of these two heat transfer modes is critical for an understanding of how to manage wildland fire as well as predict its behavior.